battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Needle
NEEDLE GETS AIDS Needle appears to be a sewing needle; a type of needle used in sewing. Her body is light gray. Personality Needle is straightforward, quick, and generally nice when she isn't being called “Needy”. Vote History Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #No More Snow!: Burns to death when Yellow Face throws a flame -thrower at her. Kills Trivia *Needle has said "Aw, Seriously?" more times than any other contestant, excluding David. **David's "Aw, Seriously?" phrase is most likely based off of Needle. *Needle is the contestant which was eliminated with the closest amount of votes (Coiny): 5 < 6. *Needle has a habit of slapping people when they call her "Needy" (example: Episodes 3-9, 14, 19-21, 25, 2²--4², 5c², and 5e²-1³). A squared (²) means that it is in season 2. A cubed (³) means that it is in season 3. *Apart from Firey and Coiny, Needle has slapped the most times. *Needle is the thinnest contestant after David (excluding his head). *Needle has slapped 34(-2) times (24(-1) times in Season 1 and 10(-1) times in Season 2). She slapped The Speaker (8 times, 1 miss), Leafy (7 times), Coiny (6 times), Pin (3 times (+1 time on picture in Episode 9), Yellow Face (2 times(-1)), Pencil, Eraser, Ice Cube, Bomby, Nickel and Firey (1 time each). However, she didn't slap everyone else means 1 time miss. *Before being sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, she tried to explain why she didn't like being called "Needy." *In Season 1, Needle has slapped 11 times after (13 times before) she was eliminated. *Needle does not like being called “Needy.” It is still unknown why she hates being called “Needy.” **It is possible that she hates being called "Needy" because "needy" is a term for a person in poverty. *Most of Needle's dialogue is recycled. However, she said new lines in Get in the Van. **She also abandons her recycled lines in BFB. *Needle is the first contestant who has been up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is the only contestant to not be eliminated via lasers (if counting rejoining Cake at Stake). *Needle was the first contestant to get more than 10 votes. *She was slapped by Leafy once in Bridge Crossing. *When Needle is sweating from Coiny threatening to call her "Needy" 3 times, her sweat is Teardrop's idle position. *Needle, along with Pin, Leafy, Pen, and David, was not in Total Firey Island. *Needle and Golf Ball are the only two to use their Win Tokens. Coincidentally, they're both girls. **As such, Needle is the only contestant with all limbs to use a Win Token. *Needle was the first member of the Squashy Grapes to earn a Win Token. *She is the lowest ranking member of the Grapes, as Flower rejoined the game. **She was also the only Squashy Grape to have the chance to rejoin three times but never did rejoin. *Needle has the least amount of likes on W.O.A.H. Bunch, at 595 likes. *Needle was the 17th character made in BFDI. *Needle is currently the only contestant to be up for elimination twice in a row in BFDIA. *Needle is one of the contestants to keep their original designs throughout BFDI and BFDIA, with the others being Spongy, Firey, and Golf Ball. *Needle has the same idle throughout the BFDI to BFB intros. *Needle is one of the two original BFDI contestants in BFB to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang, the other one is Ice Cube. **Coincidentally, they are both the two contestants to repeat lines throughout BFDI(A) **Needle's voice is no longer very high pitched in BFB. Gallery Needle 3.png Neddle'le-slap.gif |Don't call me Needy! Needle 4.png Needle 5.png Needle 7.png|Dancing Needle in the "Vote for Needle" video on BFDIA 2. Needle 6.png Needle 8.png Needle 9.png|Upside-down Needle from the "Vote for Needle" video in BFDIA 4. Needle Frozen.png|Needle Frozen Neddle2.PNG|SLAP! Needle swiching teams.png Needleelimination.png|"Needy-" Needle's Promo Pic.png|Needle's icon for rejoining the game. Needle Happy.png Poorlycleansedneedy.PNG Messedupneedleteardrop.PNG|Needle and Teardrop NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg needy (SLAP) Fine... NEEDLE!.png|Needle Seen In The BFDIA Intro icy,leafy and needle.PNG 993.jpg|Needle is about to slap Pencil. Nedle.PNG|'Needle' is about to get called Needy 3 times in the row by Coiny..... Nedle 2.PNG|....Then Needle is now W.O.A.H. Bunch. Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Needle at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 TD and Needle.PNG|(Episode 21) Needle and Teardrop voted off Firey. Discall me Needy.PNG|(Episode 21) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY (Needle says to Announcer) Needy slap Leafy.PNG|(Episode 3) Needle slaps Leafy first time by calling her "Needy". Neddle.PNG neddle_coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in Love Images 099.jpg|Needle with the rest outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 056.jpg|Needle with her team about to pick Golf Ball. Images 347.jpg|Needle in the BFDI intro. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Needle plays an important role in killing Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Okay, point her at Bubble... Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Success! Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.52.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.42.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.20.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.16.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-28 at 11.15.42 AM.png Spongy dies.jpg Sunrise.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Needle in BFDI's third anniversary. DeresaNeedleandaCoin.png|Needle as seen in BFDIA 5e Uhoh.png|Needle being blown away in Episode 5 Needlelightbulbmoment.png|IDEA! Climbingwall.jpg Idon'tknow.jpg Needlemouth.jpg|The announcer calls Needle "Needy" again Image-1.jpg Screenshot 2015-03-14-21-19-33.png Needle making her cake.png|Needle making a massive yeast cake. Needely.png 1479072484082.png 1479072578507.png 1479208879946.png NeedleIDFB.png|Needle IDFB Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-47.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-30.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-54-32.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png Well Loose a Whole Bunch.PNG Needle_on_a_spike.png|Needle on a spike. needlesaves_waitoops.png|Needle safe from elimination. The Losers! about to open the Jawbreaker.jpg Post credits scene.PNG Needle on fire.jpg Needle slaps Golf Ball.jpg The Glistening BFDI Needle.png Return of the Hang BFDI Needle.png Needle swiching teams.png Icy,leafy and needle.PNG Needle making her cake.png Needle slap.gif NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg Needle.png Needley Pose in IDFB (Needle lol).png Angry needle ok.png DayLight SaVings.png needle bfb.png Bandicam 2017-12-19 15-32-28-186.jpg|DONT CALL ME NEEDY! Eraserandneedle.PNG PINSandNeedLES.png Needleandteardropwreckingfireyinfastmotioncolorized.png ThQQ3LU5LT.jpg D573AFBF-AF3A-4DAC-9843-FC51962E8576.png See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Voiced by Satomi Hinatsu Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Needle Category:The Losers! Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Objects